There have been developed dose management systems that manage an X-ray dose delivered to the surface of a subject as a skin exposure dose in radiography of an X-ray image performed by an X-ray diagnosis apparatus. Dose management systems, for example, calculate an exposure dose of the subject from irradiation conditions of the X-ray diagnosis apparatus. Dose management systems generate a simulated human body model based on body information of the subject and display the exposure dose in association with the human body model on a monitor.
Recently, some computed tomography (CT) inspections with an X-ray CT apparatus may be performed in combination with treatment with an X-ray diagnosis apparatus. An operating person (hereinafter, referred to as an “operator”), such as a doctor, performs intravascular treatment in a manner supported by an X-ray diagnosis apparatus after making a diagnosis with an X-ray CT apparatus.